


Home

by louandhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, military!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's find our contestants! Where are Hayley Grace, Jasmine Gouw, Maddie Jensen, Nate Anderson and Harry Styles!" Each of the person whose name was called out shrieked in joy except for Harry. His eyes went wide and before he knew it, he was standing beside a curly haired young woman.</p><p>"I'm, umm... I'm Harry Styles, I'm originally from Chesire, England-" The audience clapped again. Ellen smiled and chuckled, "No wonder you have the accent." Harry fake a cough and blushed as he continued. "And I, erm, I work at a bakery." And the audience clapped again with a bit of a shout this time. Ellen then turned to the other three and Harry silently cursed his friends because he knows he didn't sign up for this.</p><p>OR</p><p>Basically an AU where Harry is reunited with his military!boyfriend Louis, on The Ellen Show!(oh, and Harry has no clue of what's going on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Here, Love

It was the month of Christmas and everyone on the planet should be preparing for it whether it's thinking of gifts to buy for loved ones, decorating the Christmas tree, preparing a feast for the event or more. Yet, there is one certain place or _someone_ who is empty of the event's spirit.

Harry was sleeping on the couch of his best friends', Liam and Niall's apartment when a blond headed boy jumped and landed on him, "Oof" he quickly sit up and grumbled. "Niall, you bastard!"

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Niall said while laughing and messing Harry's already messed up curls.

The curly haired boy grunted and pushed Niall off of him, making him fall to the carpeted floor. "What the hell Niall, it's not even Christmas yet!" Niall only grinned at him. It's impossible to stay mad at the kid. "Well, early Christmas then, because we're going to _my_ favourite show, The Ellen show!"

Harry doesn't understand how Niall's smile could get even bigger then it already has. It was a month ago when Liam had booked five tickets to see his boyfriend's favourite show. After that, Niall started the never ending 'iloveyous' and he has been clinging, kissing and having sex with Liam. He even cooked for him when it was usually Liam who cooked and it was usually Niall who ravishes the food.

Liam popped his head out from the kitchen and said, "C'mon Harry, you have to get ready. You're the only one who hasn't showered yet." 

"Do I _have_ to go?" groaned Harry. "I mean, it's really nice of you Li, but couldn't you give my spare ticket to one of our other friends? Danielle? Ed? Or maybe Nick?" 

"Nick?" Niall said with a frown. "I mean, I can understand Danielle and Ed but if _I_ don't really like him being there, imagine how Lo-" "Okay!" Luckily Liam moved quickly and shut his boyfriend's mouth with his hand. His other hand was still holding a spatula. Harry actually noticed Niall's slip. But he decided to leave it because he had just woken up. "Originally I went for four tickets Haz, but seeing as Zayn probably wants to have Perrie there, I chose for five. _Technically_ , I already invited our other friend." 

He sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll go take a damn shower. By the way, Liam?"

Liam looked down at him while Niall is all smiling and hugging him in the middle like a koala bear after he removed Liam's hand from his mouth. "Yeah, Haz?"

"You better go back to your kitchen. I think I could smell something burning." Liam's eyes opened in realization.

"Shit!" Liam let go of Niall without a warning, sending him to the couch and pouting. Harry stood up and stretch and Niall noticed his eyes have bags under them and how red they were. He frowned.

"Harry, did you cry last night?" The curly boy tensed.

He turned around to see Niall and gave him a smile which can't really fool anyone because it's fake. "Of course not, Ni. 'Ve been watching the TV last night 's all." And without another word, he went to the bathroom to shower.

Niall decided to make himself comfortable. He turned on the TV and put his legs on the table while leaning back to the couch. It was a re-run of Friends, but he wasn't actually watching because he was thinking of how worried he was for one of his best mate. Harry must be _really_ missing Louis. Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn have been best friends since high school. Well, technically Louis, Liam and Zayn have been best friends since then, but Harry and Niall was best friends since they were a kid, along with Perrie. But since Perrie went to an all girl's school the only kept in touch with mobile phones and other media.

Harry came out to Niall in secondary school, while he came out to Harry after he realized he was in love with Liam. After the two of them started dating, Harry was introduced to Louis who was dating Eleanor. But soon after they met, they see each other a lot until Eleanor got fed up and dumped Louis(which Louis doesn't mind one bit). Next, the four of them came out. Harry was kinda shy and scared because he thought he was gonna be bullied. But the chances are low, seeing Liam, Louis and Zayn was the most popular boys at school. Liam was the captain of the boxing team, Louis was the captain of the football team and Zayn was, well, hotter than Liam and Louis. The three of them was popular and really nice, but they would make whoever touched Harry and Niall sued.

They study together sometimes. Louis didn't really do well on school work but Harry helped him a lot seeing he's a straight A's student while in turn Louis would teach him some sport so they balanced each other out. They also have dates and went out a lot. One time, they went to a bar. Harry and Niall quickly detached from their boyfriends when they see they're best friend Perrie after along time, who was being harassed by some big ugly guy. It went ugly, because when they come up to the big guy, he turned to check Harry out. He actually grabbed his hand and almost molested Harry but Louis quickly kicked him in the shin and if Liam didn't hold him back, the guy would have more than the pain in crotch. They moved on and had a catching-up with Perrie. She then met Zayn, and the two instantly clicked. 

The six of them had too many tripple dates together, mostly at the bakery Harry works at or at Liam and Niall's apartment. They're together for the last days of school and even after in uni. After a few months in uni, Harry moved in with Liam, Niall and Louis. Originally it was Liam, Louis and Zayn, but after dating Liam, Niall decided to move in with him so the four of them lived together until Harry took Zayn's place who moved into Perrie's apartment which is around the complex. So all in all, all of them have known each other for eight years. When they were going to five years, Louis all of the sudden had to take his father's place in the army and when they received the news, no one was more heart broken than Harry. Before his departure, Louis gave Harry a promise ring and they both promised to always write to each other. After that two of them reluctantly let go of each other. The first month Louis' been gone, Harry had a panic attack and Niall had to sleep with him for days. The second month Harry was always just spacing out on the couch until he fell asleep there. He can't sleep in their bed because there was too much space, but he can sleep on the couch. It goes on like that for three years.

Niall felt lucky because his own boyfriend is here. After finishing uni, Zayn and him work part-time in Zayn's uncle's music store. Liam worked at a fitness center and Perrie work at a coffee shop, while Harry is training to become the owner of the bakery he's been working at since high school. 

"Niall?" He was snapped out of his thoughts and found Harry standing in front of him while drying his damp hair with a towel.

"Huh?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing all spaced out like that? I thought you said we're in a hurry." He sat down beside Niall. Niall just scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, right. Sorry about that."

Harry just stared at him oddly. When he was about to say something again, he was cut off with Liam placing a plate of eggs and bacons on the table for each of them. "Zayn and Perrie are on their way. They already ate, so we have to hurry." He said. 

Harry finished his food last and he was doing the dishes when he heard a knock on the door. Liam opened it, revealing Zayn and Perrie. They didn't linger long, because as soon as Harry was finished, the five of them took off.

* * *

The Ellen Show was fantastic. Ellen danced and made the audience laugh and clap a lot. Harry was beggining to have a good time here, and Niall was just jumping around with joy when Ellen came to dance in front of him, saying: "Oh, my twin is here!". She was dancing near the group for just about ten seconds and then she left to dance on the next row of audience. When she finished her dancing, she started her column and her talking and a few videos. Everyone in the audience is just so happy watching and listening to her.

Harry got to see her interview a few singers and actors, such as: Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift, Emma Watson, David Beckham(Louis would be _so_ jealous) and Coldplay(ohmygod, Coldplay!!!!). After that, Ellen showed a segment about a guy named Andy who is a member of her staff. Harry just thought of this as a good day, but he would prefer if Louis was here and makes this a perfect day. He just shook his head and smiled sadly.  
 He didn't notice Niall and Liam looking at him.

"Li." Niall whispered to Liam.

"It's alright Niall, everything is going as planned." He whispered back as he grabs Niall's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Niall smiled back. He turned his focus back on Ellen, and after the segment was done the show went for advertisement. 

When the show is back on, Ellen was standing in front of a carpet and on top of it were four chairs with half naked guys in Santa's hat and red pants behind them. "Well now we're going to play a game of musical chair!"  
 The crowd goes wild.

"Let's find our contestants! Where are Hayley Grace, Jasmine Gouw, Maddie Jensen, Nate Anderson and Harry Styles!" Each of the person whose name was called out shrieked in joy except for Harry. His eyes went wide and before he knew it, he was standing beside a curly haired young woman.

"Wow, we have curly duos. Are you sure you're not related?" Ellen jokes while the audience chuckled. "What's your name, where are you from and what do you do?"

"I'm Jasmine Gouw, I'm from Los Angeles and I'm a writer." The audience clapped.

Ellen nodded and turned to Harry. "And you? What's your name, where're you from and what do you do?" 

"I'm, umm... I'm Harry Styles, I'm originally from Chesire, England-" The audience clapped again. Ellen smiled and chuckled, "No wonder you have the accent." Harry fake a cough and blushed as he continued. "And I, erm, I work at a bakery." And the audience clapped again with a bit of a shout this time. Ellen then turned to the other three and Harry silently cursed his friends because he _knows_ he didn't sign up for this. He glared at Niall and Liam mostly and they just smiled sheepishly at him. He saw Zayn giving him a thumbs up and Perrie cheering him on. _What the hell is up with them?_ He thought. But before he can think any longer, Ellen grabbed his attention.

"Well, it's like blind-folded musical chair, but you gotta have to sit on Santa's lap-" The audience cheered at the half-naked Santa's who each have six pacts. Harry just face-palmed while smiling exasperatedly. _I_ seriously _didn't sign up for this..._ "Stupid couple." He grumbled lowly.

"-and you wanna find Santa's lap but you have to feel the carpet so you don't go too far, like go towards the door or the audience, you don't want to sit on their laps 'cause the don't have any gifts for you." The audience laughed. "So make sure you stay on here," She gestured to the large carpet. "and I'm gonna move the chairs around so don't just sit around and think that they're there, okay?" And the contestants nodded. "Need I remind you, after you put your blind-folds on and you hear music, you have to dance until the music stops. After it stops, _then_ you can try and find the chairs." They nodded again. Each of them put their blind-folds on and gets ready.

"Ya'll ready?" Ellen asked and she received various 'yeah's' "Alright. Get ready, set, GO!" Harry just danced randomly and clapping his hand with rythem. He was kind of shy, but this is The Ellen Show, so maybe the prize is nice and maybe it'll be worth it. Who knows?

The music lasted for 10 seconds. When it stops, the crowd goes wild and cheering for him and for the other four people. He tries to feel a chair or a person and after his third attempt in waving his hands in front of him, the crowd goes even wilder and he know he has won his first round. He actually smiled and laughed because of the game. He quickly sat on one of the Santa's lap, and after he sat down he pulled the blind-fold off of him to see his boyfriend of eight years staring back at him with a full loving and amused smile. He gasped and stand up. He let out a scream, "Oh my god, Louis!" and before he knew it came back sitting on Louis lap and hugs him tightly. The audience let out whoops of joy, claps, and shrieks. Most of them was standing while clapping and some of them are brought to tears. 

Louis laughs and hugs Harry back immediately. Harry was clutching Louis' uniform. He buried his face into it while shutting his eyes tightly and sobbing. He was shaking and chanting 'louislouislouis' in a whisper. He was afraid that if he lets go, Louis was going to disappear somewhere or he's going to wake up from a dream. Louis smiled and kissed his head. "Hello, love." Hearing Louis' voice made Harry pulled away but still clutching his clothes. When he sees his face, he saw a gorgeous man with a gorgeous smile. His hair is longer and his eyes is as blue as ever. 

Being held in Louis' arms made him realize that this is not a dream, because it's _warm._ He lets out more tears and put his forehead on his boyfriend's. "Louis." He said with a raspy voice. 

Louis' smile became even bigger and he lets out a tear too. "I'm here, love." He said, as if he knows Harry was thinking this was all just a dream and he was now reassuring him. Louis put his hand on Harry's cheek, craddling it and brushing his left side of the tears while his other hand was on his waist. He slowly pulled Harry closer to him and closed his eyes. And then they were kissing; there were no tongues, no licking, it was just a simple loving and moving touch. But Louis being Louis, decided to heat it up a little bit and bit Harry's lower lip, making both of them smile. There were no fireworks. There was _home._  
  



	2. You're My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Haz?"
> 
> If Harry noticed the slight odd voice from Louis, he didn't show it. "Yeah, Lou?"
> 
> Louis moved to face Harry. "I love you, you know that right?"
> 
> "Of course. I love you too, Lou." Harry said after lifting his head off of Louis' shoulder to smile at him. That smile. That smile was one of the things that made Louis fell in love. He grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it gently. "I wanna tell you something. You'll listen, yeah?"
> 
> Harry raised an eyebrow but he still nodded. Louis took a breath and started.

"So how do you feel, Harry?" Ellen asked. The reunited couple was now sitting on the red sofa in front of Ellen with a big smile on their faces. They were holding hands. Well, mostly Harry because he was still scared that there's a slight chance that this is a dream so he's clutching Louis' hand like a lifeline. Louis didn't complain, though.

"I'm just, I'm so happy right now. And overwhelm, maybe 'cause I didn't expect this at all." He answered happily, his smile getting bigger.

Ellen grinned. "Yeah, I bet you didn't expect that the other contestants were all my staff, did ya?" Harry nodded. The next thing he noticed after Louis grabs him by the waist and make the two of them stand up after they were kissing, was that the other contestants and the real half-naked Santa's were gone.

"I _did_ notice that my Santa was odd, though. I felt fabric when I was searching for 'em 'cause you know, they weren't wearing shirts and all." He explained, making the Ellen and the audience chuckled.

She turned to Louis next. "Alright. Louis?" Louis turned and smiled at her. "So, I heard you've been in the military for...?"

"Three years." He answered.

"That's a long time. And you didn't come back home even just for a week in that time?" 

Louis shook his head. "No, because it was a very busy time. And my status was a replacement for my father who was injured badly the month before I go into training." He said. Ellen nodded.

"And the two of you kept in touch?" She asked again.

"Yeah. He writes letters to me everyday, and I replied every time I get the chance. It's really nice, because it's what kept me going and make a smile on my face everyday when I wake up." Louis said while smiling lovingly at a blushing Harry, making the audience smile and 'awe'.

Hearing the answer made Ellen smiled more. "And ya'll have been together for how long now?"

Harry decided to answer this one. "We've known each other for eight years and we've been dating for seven."

"Oh, so you didn't fall in love right after you met?" Ellen asked.

"Well I did, but-" He was cut off by Louis. "But back then I was still dating my ex-girlfriend." Ellen lets out an 'uh-huh?' signing she wanted to hear more.

Louis caught on and explained more. "But I think I didn't realize back then I was already fallen for Harry. When I did, I still had to question my sexuality. And then I got the answer when he kissed me."

"Oh?"

"I was drunk back then." Harry said while blushing. "You know what they say about being drunk and making sober thoughts?"

"Yeah, but you just confessed to all of us that you've been drinking when you were underage, Harry." Ellen teased and the audience laughed, making Harry blush more. Louis chuckled and lets go of Harry's hand and instead put his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry took that as an invitation to hide his face in Louis' neck.

Louis lets out another chuckle and decided to save his boyfriend. "Well, it's a good thing he did that, because after that incident I decided to make this gorgeous curly boy mine." Ellen and the audience 'awed'. Harry took a peek at Louis and Louis just couldn't resist. He raised his other hand under Harry's face and put his fingers under his chin while Harry puts his hand on Louis' chest while the other is clutching his clothes, making there isn't any space between them. The two them kissed again but it was short and sweet. It seems Ellen and the audience weren't tired of 'awe'ing people because seeing that moment, they did it again.

When they pulled away, Ellen began to talk. "Okay, okay. Let's keep it PG, guys." She said making all of them laugh.

"I wanna give you a present, 'cause it's the month of Christmas and you two are sickeningly sweet." She teased again. "We wanna give you six vouchers for staying at a resort in Australia called Hayman Island for a week." The audience cheered and Harry and Louis gaped. "I'm saying six because the others are for your friends sitting right there who made all of this happen for you two." She explained while pointing at a cheering Niall, Liam, Zayn and Perrie. The four of them can see how grateful Harry and Louis when the two smiled at them.

"And it's a win-win situation anyway, because ya'll are couples so it can be a tripple date."

The couple than thanked Ellen and hugged her. When it was time for the show to move on, Harry and Louis went sitting next to their other friends. It turned out to be a perfect day for Harry after all.

* * *

That night, Harry sucked Louis off and Louis made love to Harry after a long time. When Harry woke up in the morning, he found himself in Louis' arms with his own arm around Louis' waist. He let out happy tears and his sniffles made Louis woke up. Louis then kissed all of his tears away. They made love again that morning and Harry couldn't be happier that all of this was _real_ and not a dream.

* * *

The group had fun on their vacation. They each have three rooms for each couples, obviously, and they quite enjoy the luxurious place and distribution. Day fifth at the resort, Louis asked Harry to marry him.

They were at the balcony of their room, watching the view while Harry's head was on Louis' shoulder when Louis decided to break the silence. "Haz?"

If Harry noticed the slight odd voice from Louis, he didn't show it. "Yeah, Lou?"

Louis moved to face Harry. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course. I love you too, Lou." Harry said after lifting his head off of Louis' shoulder to smile at him. That smile. _That smile_ was one of the things that made Louis fell in love. He grabbed Harry's hand and kissed it gently. "I wanna tell you something. You'll listen, yeah?"

Harry raised an eyebrow but he still nodded. Louis took a breath and started. "You know, about a few months ago, I got shot-" Harry gasped. "Haz, _listen._ " He cursed himself for being so blunt, but he couldn't help it. Harry reluctantly shut his mouth, but his face is now full of worry.

"It's alright, I'm okay now. I was shot on the leg."

"Doesn't make it any better." Harry murmured.

Louis smiled for his concern and continued. "It hurt like hell. I was tired, half of my friends were dead, and I got shot. I just wanted it to be over with." He smiled sadly. 

"But." He sighed and looked up to see Harry. "But then, I remembered you."

Harry's eyes starts watering. "Lou."

"I remembered your letters which always said 'I miss you so much', and 'I love yous', and the 'I can't wait for you to come home', and I thought about how you would be devastated when you have to hear the news that I'm not coming back. I thought of your face crying and _I_ would never forgive myself for being the one who made you feel that way. _Ever._ That's why I didn't give up. I've been protecting the country, when In fact it was you who protected my, Harry." By this time, Harry was already crying. Louis put his other hand on Harry's face, brushing off the tears as he continued.

"I was so happy, Haz, when they said I can go home. I couldn't wait to see you, but Liam and Niall made that plan, and I thought it was worth the wait. Seeing you so happy to see me when you pulled of that hideous blind-fold off made me the happiest boyfriend 'cause only _I_ could make you made a face like that.

The first time I met you, I had a crush on you. The second time, that crush grew. When you kissed me, I  _knew_ I fell in love with you, and now, I  _know_ that I'm going to love you forever. I want to wake up every day seeing your innocent face and the drools near your mouth, I want to have you always cook for me 'cause you know I can't cook for shit, I want to wash your hair when we shower, I want to always cuddle with you every chance we get, whether it's on the couch or the bed, I want to visit you in the bakery after I get home for work and we can go home together, I want to be the only one who can wreck you and make you writhe and vulnerable when we have sex, _fuck_ I want to have kids with you, and I want us to say 'Iloveyous' to each other forever."

"Oh, Louis." Harry sobbed loudly. Louis' smiled lovingly and let go of Harry, only to go down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket. He opened it and presented Harry a ring.

"Harry, you are my home, and I will  _never_ love someone else as much as I love you."

Harry smiled with tears. "I love you too." Louis smiled back. He took Harry's hand and kiss it one more time before he said the words he wanted to say. He took another breath.

"Harry, Haz, love... will you marry me?"

It took only a few seconds and a few more sobs for Harry to answer. "Yeah." He nodded. "Yes, of course."

Louis let out a relieved laugh and a tear. He grinned and Harry pulled him up and give him a crushing hug. They kissed( _french kiss)_ and Louis pulled away to put the ring on Harry's left finger. He kissed the ring on the finger and he kissed Harry again. He smiled when Harry said yes, he smiled when they kissed, he smiled when they made love again that night, he smiled when he told his friends and family about the engagement, and he sure as _hell_ smiled when Harry said 'I do'.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I have too much error of words. It's because first : English is not my language, and second : I was in a hurry to write this. Thanks for understanding! Much love! :DD


End file.
